


Помятые

by Moodak_Blues



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moodak_Blues/pseuds/Moodak_Blues
Summary: — На твоём месте я бы…— И я правда очень надеюсь, Харумаки, что на моём месте ты никогда не окажешься.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 8





	Помятые

Лепестки астры падают на землю, мешаются с грязью и кровью, измятые, пожёванные. Кайто с невесёлой усмешкой в уме прикидывает: он сейчас, пожалуй, выглядит так же, если не хуже в сотню раз.

Смотреть на ночное небо, лёжа на траве — не самое лучшее решение для человека в его ситуации, однако не так уж и много сомнительных радостей ему осталось. Собственная слабость угнетает хлеще самой болезни, подтачивается очередным взглядом на далёкие звёзды и простым осознанием.

Сайхаре он ни в жизнь не скажет, да и зачем? Жить осталось недели две от силы, а Звёздное Светило Кайто Момота — всего лишь жалкий трус и влюблённый идиот.

***

Харукава вокруг него носится невидимой тенью, смывает кровь с губ, подносит гранёный стакан с водой, подтыкает съехавшее одеяло. Пользы от этого, честно, совершенно никакой (он умрёт если не завтра, так через день), но чего в сущности можно ждать от той, что на тот свет привыкла скорее доставлять?

Кайто против помощи не возникает — всегда приятно осознавать, что кому-то не плевать на тебя и твоё поганое самочувствие.

В комнате тихо до ужаса, ведь Маки привыкла не издавать ни единого звука, а для него любое неверное движение рискует обернуться приступом кашля. Не слышно даже сраного тиканья часов; здесь и часов-то нет.

 _На складе обязательно найдётся парочка. Принести потом, может?.._ — Момота цыкает и раздосадованно прикрывает глаза. — _У тебя нет на это времени. Смирись, чёрт тебя дери, и сконцентрируйся на делах поважнее._

— Ты не подумывал признаться? — разрывающий тишину голос звучит отстранённо и холодно, но взгляд цепкий, внимательный, и проверять не надо.

— Зачем?

— Ты перестал бы плеваться цветами каждые полчаса, например, — Кайто насмешливо фыркает, перекатываясь на другой бок.

Она даже не рассматривает возможность того, что его чувства окажутся невзаимными и нахрен никому не упавшими, как это… мило? Именно так он бы и сказал, не будь всё это так по-паршивому смешно.

— Ага, хорошая идея: признаться, когда ты рискуешь откинуться через день-другой, а потом оставить человека жить с этим грузом. Не находишь это эгоистичным?

— На твоём месте я бы…

— И я правда очень надеюсь, Харумаки, — тон смягчить получается с трудом, и это правда вышло слишком грубо с его стороны, но Кайто не зол и всей душой на сказанное _надеется_. — что на моём месте ты никогда не окажешься.

Маки моргает, отводит взгляд, не говоря ни слова в подтверждение, и глубоко внутри него что-то со звоном разбивается.

Чёртов мир с его идиотскими законами ненавидит их, и Кайто ненавидит его в ответ.

**Author's Note:**

> Личралли ноу айдиа чё за херню я написала, но она мне в голову шла неделю подряд.


End file.
